Of Stars and Moon
by Juu50x
Summary: At the hills of Winterhold, a lone figure is waiting for something, or someone. While staring at the sundown. Contains slight femslash.


**I DON'T OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S I'VE CREATED!**

**Of Stars and Moon**

She stared at the snowy region of Winterhold and the setting sun from atop the hills. It has been so long, so long she couldn't fully remember. "_How long has it been?_" a young Nord woman wondered. "_A decade? Or two? Or has been longer?_"

"Sister Myrie." she heard older woman's voice calling her, interrupting her trail of thought. "Aren't you cold?" the Nord, Myrie, didn't need to turn to see to whom the voice belonged as she already knew. "I'm a Nord, Aranea." she replied with an amused smile on her lips and in her voice. "I've grown accustom to it."

Aranea Ienith couldn't help but stare at her fellow worshiper with wonder. Even though there was truth in her words, yet even the toughest Nords would need some form of warmth around them. The wind had become quite hard and the snowflakes had already began to fall.

But what also set her apart from the other Nords was that she was quite skilled with magic, even though almost every Nord despised it, or just acted distrustful towards magic and it's wielders. But Myrie on the other hand had embraced magic, although she had explained that her adoptive family had something to do with it.

But also unlike most of the Nords, Myrie also prefer using light armor and weaponry. Right now, she was wearing a Glass Armor, however the armor was something different from its regular counterpart. Every time she, or anyone else changed their positions, they would notice how the armor would change it's color every time. Including the Glass Sword she carried.

Even Aranea had admitted that the Nord was born with good looking features. With her sun kissed skin, her shoulder length dark hair, the two large tattoos that ran down from her eyes to her neck and her turquoise colored eyes, which seemed to be like a doorway to the unknown.

Even the way she acted, looked like she was something else than just a regular Nord. And in a way, Myrie was. There was this strange mysterious aura around her that Aranea and any other with skills of magic could sense. And there was something about the aura, Aranea was familiar with, but couldn't place it. Like a name that was at the tip of her tongue but she still couldn't bring it forth.

"The twilight is upon us." Myrie then said. Still looking at the horizon and the setting sun. "And the dusk is settling."

"Yes it is." Aranea answered. "But shouldn't we head back in-"

"And _she _is coming." Myrie suddenly, mysteriously added.

"What? Who?" Aranea asked confused. She didn't know that Myrie was expecting someone. Although the reason why she had placed herself outside at this time was already a good way of telling that she was waiting for someone. But it was still bit surprising that she was waiting for someone at this kind of hour. With a closing snowstorm.

But Myrie seemed to have either ignored Aranea's question or didn't hear it. "She promised she would come." Myrie said, almost as if talking to herself. "And I've waited patiently so long..."

"What are you talking about?" Aranea asked, her voice almost like a whisper. She never had seen Myrie like this. And it almost frightened her.

As the sun was setting more, she started to feel the aura around her getting suddenly stronger. With every inch the sun settled, the more stronger the presence of the aura became. As the sun was close on disappearing behind the horizon, something new happened to Myrie's appearance.

While Aranea couldn't see Myrie's face, she was still able to see as Daedric runes started spreading across her neck, and no doubt were pretty much spreading all over her body. Myrie then suddenly raised her hands on her shoulders level and two rainbow colored flaming orbs formed onto her hands.

Finally, the sun had fully set and the night had fallen across Skyrim and rest of Tamriel, but that also meant the storm was even closer to their position as the wind had become even worse, and Aranea could feel the cold sneaking through her warm robes and cloak.

But the light that was now shining from the runes around Myrie's body and from the armor, was now distracting Aranea from the storm. The magical presence that Myrie had gathered around herself was just unbelievable! Never in her long life she would have expected a mere mortal to wield such power! Well there were exceptions, but that wasn't the point.

Then it happened. A portal opened right in front of them, and for a minute, nothing seemed to happen. The portal remained open and untouched. Until Aranae saw movement inside it, but she couldn't fully make it as the portal soon closed with a flash. And what the Dark Elf was seeing, she just couldn't believe her very own eyes.

Before her and Myrie stood another woman. But she wasn't just any woman, she was the one who Aranae had worshiped her entire life. She was the one who had blessed her and other worshipers with the blessing of the visions of future. She was the one that had saved and warned them before the Red Mountain had erupted.

Before them stood Azura. Daedric Princess of Dawn and Dusk. The Magic between Day and Night. Queen of the Night Sky. Mother of Roses. Lady of Twilight. The Ruler of Moonshadow. The very moment the information was processed in her brain, Aranae dropped to her knees and bowed deeply. But Myrie didn't follow her.

Instead she took few, but long, courageous steps before embracing the Daedra with a loving hug. "I've missed you..." she whispered. And then Azura followed Myrie's act and warped her own slender hands around the slightly smaller Nord. Aranae watched as all of this transpired before her very eyes. This seemed almost unreal.

"And I've missed you too." Azura then answered to Myrie's words. Suddenly taking her hands to the Nords face and pressing her forehead against Myrie's. Aranae felt her heart suddenly beating faster as she continue watching. "My little Evening Star..." she muttered before placing her lips on Myrie's. Giving her a long, passionate kiss. To which Myrie happily returned the favor.

Aranae watched at the scene that was happening before her. The Daedric Princess Azura, the Queen of the Night Sky and Ruler of Moonshadow embracing a mere Nord mortal in a heartwarming kiss and embrace. Almost like her... equal. Aranae felt her heart beating even faster, making breathing hard as her mind still wasn't wrapped around what had just transpired.

Then the two separated and Myrie opened her mouth. "Love... Aranae is still watching us." she said, almost sounding somewhere between amused and even seductive.

"I've noticed..." Azura replied then walked right in front of Aranae. "I find it good to be able to see you in person Aranae, my loyal worshiper." Azura then called the Dark Elf, who tensed up from the Daedra's words. "Although the situation could have been different." Aranae couldn't help but notice slight amusement in Azura's voice.

"My... my lady..." Aranae forced the words come out of her mouth. But found it almost impossible. "How... how are you _here_?"

Azura then quickly glanced at Myrie and then turned her gaze back to Aranae. "That is something I might explain. Later." she simply said. Then turned her gaze, the weather that was getting worse by the minute and Azura then grimaced at the weather. "Let us move inside my Shrine for shelter from this _dreadful _weather." she then moved back to Myrie's side. "I can't still believe how you can stand such things in here..."

Myrie simply grinned at the Daedra as she took her hand and started walking towards the entrance of the Shrine. "Get up Aranae!" Myrie then called out her. "Don't want you to freeze to death!" that seemed to shake the Dark Elf from the current shock as she quickly got up and followed the bizarre pair inside to the warmth of the Shrine.

* * *

**Well, there. And before you all guys raging at this one-shot: Don't forget that there are already some DaedraxMortal ships out there. And I'm not just talking about romances with minor Daedra like Dremora, Golden Saint or Dark Seducers. There are also (I think) good chunk of shipping fics about Sheogorath and his Champion, so there! Oh and Myrie isn't Dragonborn.  
**

**I just wanted to try out something a bit different. And I hope you were able to enjoy it somewhat. So, don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought. And if I should write more about this.**

**Well, that's all for now so, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
